ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night II: Revenge of Xenonair
Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night II: Revenge of Xenonair is a second movie. Plot When The Dreadnought Emerges from the World of Dark City, an enormous Decepticon Space Roaming Ship enters all of Worlds, and Earth and deploys 95 smaller saucer-shaped ships, 15 miles wide, which position themselves over major cities in Millions of Space Stations and Planets. David Levinson, a satellite technician for a television network in New York, Along With Hayner in Twilight Town, discovers transmissions hidden in satellite links that he believes the Decepticons are using to coordinate an attack. Just Then, Sora visited the Galactic Senate in Both Galactic Kingdom and Coruscant. Then, David and his Military Soldiers travel to the Galactic Senate and warn Sailor Moon of the attack. The Moon Chancellor, portions of his Cabinet and the Soldiers narrowly escape aboard Autobot Star Cruisers and Human Starships as the alien and Decepticon Warships destroy Twilight town, Endako, Tatooine, and Others. On Earth, NEST Captain Steven Hiller is part of a counterattack against the ships. He and his NEST Soldiers Came to Battle against the City Sized UFO In Empire City. Just then on Off the Space in Tatooine, Jasmine and Her Son, and her Pet Dog Ended Up in Mos Espa, and She commandeers an Star Freighter to drive to Sora's military base. Along the way she picks up several survivors. She also finds the Wounded First Lady and her Members, who had been flying out of The City by helicopter when it was knocked down in Decepticon attack. Captain Hiller meets Cole McGrath with an Aerialbots, and leads a squadron of F-22 Raptors, and some fighter jets on a sortie against the Decepticon Dreadnought in Empire City. The ships are found to be guarded by force fields that repel any attack. The ship releases Decepticon and Alien fighters armed with similar shields and weaponry. During a one-sided dogfight in Space, Hiller captures an alien pilot after luring an alien fighter to the mountains, where he tricks it into a crash landing. While dragging the unconscious alien across the City, Hiller is picked up by a ragtag group of refugees driving campers and trucks to a nearby NEST military base in The Galactic Kingdom. The group includes Russell Casse, an alcoholic crop-duster who claims to have been abducted by Evil Infantries years earlier. The refugees take the captured the Decepticon Soldier to labratory, where Air Force One has already landed. the Lab conceals a top secret facility housing a recovered spacecraft and alien bodies stored since the Roswell incident. The Soldier regains consciousness in a sealed lab and reveals that its species roams the galaxy, consuming planets and Space Stations' resources before moving on. The Soldier tries to psychically attack President Whitmore, but is killed by Two captains, General Morshower and officer Major Mitchell. As the Aerialbots approached and A nuclear attack against a shield protected Dreadnought over Sullust, Which the Aerial Heavy Soldier Shoot against the Dreadnought which had a result failure. While leaving the Heroic Base, Captain Hiller, wanting to find Jasmine, steals a helicopter and travels back to his abandoned base where he finds Jasmine, the First Lady and other survivors. By that thing, Tracks and Kohaku rescued them. Meanwhile on Ruined Haven City that Incinerator declared Xenonair and Megatron in order to Destroy the Labratory in nevada. Since that Baron Praxis ordered the Decepticon Infantry to start the last Battle, Both leaves. Back at all Bases, David devises a plan to use the Autobot spacecraft to sneak into the World of Dark City and introduce a computer virus before detonating a nuclear weapon inside the ship. The computer virus will filter down to the smaller vessels, deactivating their shields; the plan is to simultaneously attack the 20 city ships once their shields are down. Hiller volunteers to be the pilot, since he is the only person to have seen them in action and survive, giving him unique knowledge of the ship's capabilities, and David decides he must go along to upload the virus. With few military pilots left, the President, a former fighter pilot, rallies the refugees and garners a number of volunteers, including Casse. Morse code is used to contact forces around the world in order to coordinate the attack. Sora with its Leaders Holds David and Hiller to World of Dark City and Fight against two Villains. Trapped, That five leaders having prepare for showdown while david gives the computer virus to implant decepticon dreadnoughts. After the virus is implanted and lowers the shields, Whitmore leads an attack against a ship approaching Nevada. Although the Aerialbot fighters damage the Dreadnought, they run out of missiles without inflicting critical damage. The ship prepares to fire its main weapon. Casse has the last missile, but it jams. As his children are sheltering within the Heroic base and would likely be killed by a successful firing of the Decepticon Dreadnought's main cannon, Russell sacrifices himself by ramming his fighter into the cannon just as it is about to fire and triggers a chain reaction that destroys the whole ship. Other forces around the world bring down the remaining destroyers using Casse's method. In his Final Conflict, David and Hiller are discovered in the Dark City, but when they fire their nuclear weapon, their ship is freed and they escape with seconds to spare. Unicron is destroyed and the Autobot spacecraft almost been hit and landed in the desert, with David and Hiller emerging safe and sound from the wreckage. The world celebrates as Heroes watch debris from Dreadnoughts enter the atmosphere. Category:Live-action films Category:Crossover films Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night